Don't Kill My Hope
by xDuckyxIronyx
Summary: What's worse than XANA ruining your time with someone you love? Well, that question might be answered later on. It's just the beginning of Yumi and Ulrich's relationship. Not much of a summary yet, sorry. YU little AJ and Odd's flirting... and being Odd
1. Disturbances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or anything about it, just whatever I make up. :**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to catch me?"

"I promise I'll catch you, trust me."

The black haired girl in a close fit gymnastic uniform closed her eye's and breathed in deeply then opened her eyes and began running on a balance beam, keeping her balance. Halfway down the beam she did a kart-wheel that turned into a flip then went right into a corkscrew turn off the balance beam with her eyes closed, waiting to be caught in mid-air to pose for the ending of the routine.

She felt herself being grabbed in her mid-waist and she opened her eyes and looked down at her catcher and smiled. Her catcher didn't look so happy though. Then the girl felt herself collapse on top of the person who was just holding her up.

Grunts came from both of them, "Sorry!" The girl said as she moved off of her catcher.

"No… It's okay Yumi. I promised you that I'd catch you and I didn't, I'm sorry."

"Ulrich…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I was too strong on that turn. That's why you weren't able to keep me up."

"That's okay; it was your first try, and a great one at that." Ulrich said while trying to sit up but ended up grunting more and lying back down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some help getting up."

"Okay," Yumi stood up and Ulrich stuck his hand out for her to grab and she took it and pulled him up.

"Thanks… You know, these mats aren't that soft."

"Yeah, especially when a person lands on top of you."

"Yeah…" Both of them realized what had just happened and began to blush.

Ulrich held onto the back of his neck and Yumi just looked at the ground.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here." Said a voice that sounded like Sissi's

Both of them turned towards where the voice came from. And in came Odd laughing to himself.

"Ulrich dear, why do you always hang out with Yumi when you could be with me?" Odd said imitating Sissi's voice as he walked towards them.

"Shut up Odd," Ulrich waved his hand at him.

"Oh, by the way Yumi, that was a nice routine you did there. Till, you know, the landing."

Yumi glared back at Odd, "Thanks."

"Yeah, I was expecting something a little more than Ulrich trying to feel you up would happen when you landed on top of him."

"I'm… Just going to go change…" Yumi said as she walked towards the girl's changing room.

"Great going Odd, now Yumi's going to think I'm some pervert!" Ulrich looked angrier than he usually would be.

"Well you were trying to move your hand towards her b-"

"Just drop it!"

"Jeez Ulrich. Chill out a little."

"It's just… AHH! Yeah, my hand did wander a little, but, I really just wanted to spend some time alone with Yumi. And since we've had XANA attacks left and right this could be my only time with her alone for a really long time, and I don't need **you** or anyone else interrupting!" Ulrich was yelling by now, he was so mad it looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Ulrich… Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know spending time with Yumi really meant that much to you… Sorry… I'm just going to go then…" Odd went out of the gym.

Little did Ulrich know, Yumi could hear his rant about Odd bothering them, but that was all. Yumi sat on the bench in the locker room and sulked for a few minutes then put her gymnastic accessories in her bag and walked out to see Ulrich heading out the gym.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called after him, and he stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" He said with anger still in his tone, but it wasn't as harsh sounding as it was towards Odd.

"If… If you want to spend some alone time together… We can," Yumi said shyly. She never was this shy around Ulrich, but she had just heard most of Ulrich's feelings towards her. He liked her, and she liked him, and that made her nervous not to mess anything up so that he wouldn't like her anymore.

"You don't have to spend time with me Yumi… I… I was just trying to find a way to waste time, and since you needed help…" Ulrich tried to make it look like he didn't like her.

"I want to spend time with you though… but if you don't… you don't have to."

Ulrich looked up at Yumi, with a little excitement in his eyes and he smiled a little.

_"She **wants** to spend time with **me**… or is she just saying that to make me feel better?" _He thought to himself.

"Yumi… would you like to paint the dorm rooms with me? I know it's not much of a date but-"

"Date?" Yumi smiled a little, "I'd really like that." Yumi walked up to Ulrich, "Like you said to Odd, we don't get to spend that much time together because of XANA, and I really want to spend time with you… alone."

"Really?" Ulrich's voice cracked a little and he blushed, _"Stupid puberty," _he thought to himself.

Yumi nodded and they both smiled.

"So, Yumi. Do you want to go paint dorms with me? As a date?" Ulrich said trying to ask her out properly.

"I'd love to." Yumi held his hand.

"Great, I'll meet you in front of the dorm building in an hour, make sure you're wearing something you don't mind getting paint on.

"Alright, see you then."

Ulrich bent down and brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the top of Yumi's hand, they both blushed at that. Then Ulrich walked off happily to his dorms and Yumi headed home.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I get 3 Reviews. I'll try and update quickly, but if this story goes downhill, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. SO, R&R!!**


	2. NOTE, SO SORRY!

To notify all of you who have been watching this

To notify all of you who have been watching this... one chapter story I'm terribly sorry for never continuing it.

I just didn't like it...

I think it's been like a year since I wrote this and I don't think I'm going to write anymore.

BBBUUUUTTT I think I'm going to start a new one, and I may actually continue it... Or may not.

First thing's first though, I have to change my profile stuff and bring it up to date, because I'm no longer 14 and some of my interests have changed.

Well that's just a head's up.

Once again, I'm very, very sorry.


End file.
